Ruriko Ikusawa
"I would love for eternity without change of heart, but for how long? Rather I die while my love is true..." ~ spoken by Yukino Houjou to Shun Ukiya's sister, Leap Forward Into a New Year! 'Introduction' Ruriko is one of the first Gate Keepers recruited in Japan by A.E.G.I.S. and controls the Gate of Life. Ruriko is the unhappy bearer of the nickname 'Rurippe' (pronounced "RU-RI-PE") or 'Sniveler', which holds no real meaning except that Shun Ukiya relates it to her childhood appearance as a sniveler (or one who always has a runny nose). Viewed as a model student and an active participant in school activities, Ruriko only snaps when Shun uses her nickname in public. 'Appearance' Ruriko has a dark brown eyes and brown hair with yellow ribbon. She wears a white Basic top & blue box-pleats skirt. She keeps the quiver of arrows under her skirt. 'Background' Ruriko awakened her gate when she tried to save a dying kitten who was hit by a car. Ruriko was one of the first Gate Keepers recruited in Japan by A.E.G.I.S. Ruriko goes to High School and is in the same class as Shun, her childhood friend. Ruriko is pretty smart and good at everything, studies, sports and all sorts of stuff. And because of that, she is admired by her classmates. But there are exceptions like Megumi who is jealous of her. Although she seems confident and strong at times, she may doubt herself. She has struggled to be the very best there is. So that one day she will be able to show Shun that she has become a beautiful lady. Her gate ability involves a healing light and she utilizes it for combat through the materialization of a bow and arrow. She is kidnapped by Reiji Kageyama and is convinced to hate others, thus changing her Gate into the Minus Gate of Genocide. A gate that in the words of Misao Sakimori, should never be opened because of the devastation it brings. When she discovers that her secret love for Ukiya is reciprocated, her hatred fades and restores her Gate of Life. 'Light Novel Gatekeepers 1985 ' The LN 1985 explains the events that lead up to Gate Keepers 21. After the Final Battle of The Far Eastern Branch in 1970, Ikusawa Ruriko loses her Gate of Life for uknown reasons. Thereafter, Ukiya Shun breaks up with her because he is afraid that she will be killed if she stays by his side due to the looming threat of Shinigami Shinishi, whom Ukiya was unable to destroy. She later entered a University after her High School graduation. Later she got a teaching license, and left to teach on an outlying sparsely populated island. Ruriko married in the year 1983. In 1985, Kageyama tells Ukiya Shun that Ruriko appeared "very happy" based on the photos of her from a recent report. It should be noted that this novel was not written by the original writer/creator of the Gatekeeper manga or screenwriter of the Gatekeeper anime, and its sequel Gatekeeper 21. Trivia * Ruriko is considered to be a model human being and student. Kageyama tries to corrupt her to prove even the best of humanity is not trash. * Unlike many Gate Keepers who had a bad childhood, Ruriko was able to use her past as motivation to become a better person. Category:Gatekeeper Category:Characters Category:Gatekeeper characters Category:Females